Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with projectiles made by injection molding for use in ammunition. Conventional ammunition casings for rifles and machine guns, as well as larger caliber weapons, are made from brass or lead that are machined.
Shortcomings of the known methods of producing ammunition cartridges include the limitation of materials that can be used and the lengthy time for manufacturing.